cara
by Arisa-Mo
Summary: Alternative Universe. Fang bisa melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan sesuatu dari Halilintar. / #MBFFB2016 [Humor/Parody - Balonku] / FangHali / Warning inside / Mind to read?
**BoBoiBoy and All Character © Animonsta Studios (monsta)**

 **cara © Arisa Morishita**

 **Tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil! Hanya untuk kesenangan semata!**

.

 **Alternative Universe. Kinda Out of Character. Humor. Possible typo(s). Gajeness. Elemental split but no siblings. Little BL. Fang/Boboiboy Halilintar. DLDR. etc ….**

.

.

Didedikasi untuk **#MBFFB2016 [Humor/Parody - Balonku]**

.

.

.

* * *

DUAAR!

Fang hanya menggeleng ringan saat gendang telinganya menangkap suara di balik pintu dapur. Kembali ia menyeruput nikmat secangkir kopi yang sudah dibuatnya—nyaris sebelum Ying masuk ke dapur dan memakai dapurnya sesuka hati. Diletakkannya cangkir kopi di atas meja kecil di depannya, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, merenggangkan tubuhnya layaknya kucing.

Nyaris kelopak matanya menghalangi virtualiasinya, suara cempreng seorang gadis menusuk telinganya.

" _Koko_ **[1]** Fang!" Ying menghampiri sosok pemuda itu. "Daripada _Koko_ santai begitu, bantu aku siapkan untuk ulang tahunku besok!" ia berkacak pinggang, melempar tatapan kesal pada Fang.

Fang, yang melihat kondisi gadis itu sekarang, sedikit menyerngit. Wajahnya dipenuhi debu hitam, menyisahkan kacamata bulatnya yang masih bersih, helaian rambutnya mencuat berantakan. Pemuda itu menarik satu garis kesimpulan; _percobaannya pasti gagal dan malah membuat dapur gosong_.

Pemuda itu menaikkan kacamatanya, sedikit mengendus kesal. "Kau ini, kalau tak bisa membuat kuenya, _mending_ beli saja," ia bangkit dari sofanya, berjalan menuju dapur—dengan niat untuk melihat kondisi dapur yang sudah _diacak-acak_ Ying. Hasilnya membuat Fang menggeleng pelan.

Jemarinya meremas pelan helaian rambut biru gelapnya, wajahnya pucat pasi, "nampaknya aku harus membersihkannya …."

Di belakangnya Ying menyusul, dengan beberapa balon karet dalam genggamannya. " _Ko_ … bisa bantu aku meniup balon ini? Aku mau menghias ruang tamu dengan beberapa balon," rengeknya seraya menyodorkan beberapa balon karet pada Fang.

Sebelah alis Fang terangkat, menatap sekilas balon karet berwarna merah marun. Sedikit menyirit untuk menangkap bayangan balon itu. Sepasang lensa kacamatanya sedikit berkilat, menyembunyikan sinar netra kelamnya. Senyum kemenangan tiba-tiba tergores di wajah tampan Fang.

 _Nampaknya aku punya ide brilian …_

"Ying," netra kelam Fang memandang gadis yang kini berdiri sejajar di sebelahnya, "kau mengundang Halilintar juga?"

"Semakin banyak yang kuundang, maka semakin meriah," ujarnya Ying cepat sebelum kembali menarik napas panjang, bersiap mengisi udara dalam balon karet warna kuning. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku megundang dia?" tanyanya disela mengisi udara dalam balon itu.

Tatapan Fang sedikit melunak, memijit pelan keningnya, berusaha untuk terlihat normal, "tidak ada. Hanya penasaran saja." Ia berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Ying yang berjuang dalam usaha mengisi udara dalam balon.

" _Koko_ Fang! Bantu aku meniup semua balon ini, hei!"

Bahkan Fang mengindahkan suara Ying yang bergemuruh dalam indera pendengarannya.

* * *

.

.

.

 **||.||.||.||**

.

.

.

* * *

Halilintar seketika bersin. Ia menggosok hidungnya yang gatal, memandang sebal pada sesuatu tak nampak, "kenapa aku tiba-tiba bersin? Padahal aku tidak sedang flu."

"Mungkin ada yang membicarakanmu, mungkin?" suara cempreng Taufan berseru dalam indera pendengaran Halilintar. Pemuda riang itu mendekati Halilintar, netranya berkontak mata dengan netra Halilintar langsung, "omong-omong, kau akan datang ke pesta ulang tahunnya Ying, ' _kan_?"

Pemuda berkaus merah menyala itu berdengung kecil, jawaban yang membuat sinar wajah Taufan cemberut, "bisa tidak sehari saja kau tidak berlagak dingin!? Itu membuatku sebal—walau memang dari lahir mukamu sudah datar sekalipun."

Netra merah nyala Halilintar melirik pemuda di sebelahnya, sinar wajah tanpa ekspresi ditunjukkannya, "memangnya aku harus apa? Bertekut lutut di depanmu?"

Jemari Taufan mengelus pelan dagunya, seolah memasang pose berpikirnya. "Tidak juga sih, tapi aku terkadang berharap kau _menyesot_ di depanku dan minta maaf karena telah membuatku—" sesaat ia tertegun, menyadari ada yang salah dalam ucapannya itu. Sekilas ia berusaha menatap Halilintar, berharap cemas tidak terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya.

Namun naas, ekspektasi Taufan jungkir balik dengan realita. Aura gelap menyelimuti Halilintar, sinar netranya tertutup topi hitam yang dikenakannya kini, atmosfer memanas, adrenalin Taufana terpacu.

 _Doakan aku selamat dari terkaman Halilintar, ya, wahai pembaca fanfiksi ini_.

* * *

.

.

.

 **||.||.||.||**

.

.

.

* * *

"Terima kasih, ya, _Ko_! Sudah membantuku mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahunku!" Ying melempar senyum bahagia pada sosok lebih tinggi darinya, dengan helaian rambut kian mencuat berantakan.

Fang berdengung kecil, sebagai balasan ucapan Ying tadi. Untungnya dia mengerti maksud _Koko_ -nya ini, jadi gadis diikat dua itu berajak pergi, menghampiri teman-temannya dalam kerumunan di ruang tamu rumahnya. Sesaat kepalanya langsung tertunduk lemas.

" _Capek_ aku membantunya, jadi begini ya rasanya mempersiapkan sebuah pesta …?" celotehnya pelan.

Sontak lensa kacamatanya berkilat. Indera pendengarannya menangkap suara tak asing. Langsung netra elangnya mencari asal suara, menangkap bayangan mangsanya kini tengah mengobrol—dipaksa untuk mengobrol, sebenarnya—di sana terdapat Ying yang tengah menunjukkan sesuatu pada sosok itu.

 _Ini waktunya beraksi._

Pemuda itu menaikkan kacamatanya. Melangkahkan mantap kaki jenjangnya, beranjak menuju sosok yang kini menjadi pusat sistemnya. Sontak sosok itu menoleh, dikarenakan hawa Fang kini tepat di sebelahnya.

"Punya urusan denganku, Fang?" bahkan nada sosok itu begitu tajam, cukup membuat Fang menggaruk pelan leher jenjangnya.

Keputusannya bulat. Dipegang pergelangan tangan sosok itu, netranya terpancarkan sinar keseriusan, "bisa ikut aku sebentar, Halilintar?"

Halilintar sedikit menyerngit bingung. Tanpa menunggu sekian detik tangannya sudah ditarik paksa Fang, mengajaknya keluar dari kerumunan tamu undangan. Berniat untuk bertanya, namun Halilintar mengurungkan niatnya.

Fang terus membawa Halilintar hingga mereka tiba di hamparan lapangan kecil, dengan rerumputan pendek yang menggelitik telapak kaki telanjang. Gemercik air mancur kecil menghamtam permukaan kolam ikan kecil berisi beberapa ikan koi, pepohonan kecil di setiap sudut lapangan, dinding dua setengah meter menutupi tiga perempat pinggir hamparan hijau tersebut.

Kini Halilintar telah dibawa Fang ke halaman belakang rumahnya.

Sekilas netra merah Halilintar mengagumi keasrian halaman rumah itu. Netranya berpaling menatap pemuda lain yang seumurannya itu. Indera penglihatannya mendapati Fang berjalan menuju tangga, di mana tangga tersebut menghubungkan antara halaman rumahnya dengan bagian atas rumahnya. Perlahan sang pemilik rumah mulai menaiki anak tangga, hingga hitungan anak tangga kelima ia berhenti, mendaratkan bokongnya di anak tangga keenam, mendudukan diri di sana senyaman mungkin.

Pemuda itu menatap Halilintar, memberikan isyarat pada Halilintar. Yang bersangkutan sedikit berkedip sebelum mengikuti Fang—duduk di anak tangga di dekatnya.

Alis Halilintar menukik, netranya memicing, "katakan, apa maumu?"

"Oh, tidak ada," nada Fang berbicara seolah sedang menggodanya, "hanya saja—" seringai tipis terukir di paras Fang, sukses membuat Halilintar merinding sekilas.

Pupil netra Halilintar melebar, menatap horor pada sesuatu yang kini dalam genggaman tangan Fang. Bahkan untuk menelan air liurnya saja sulit. "F-Fang … jauhkan balon itu dariku!"

Fang membuat suaranya dibuat-buat, sedikit mengelus pelan balon merah marun itu. "Aku tahu kau phobia terhadap balon," ujarnya pelan. Balon itu perlahan ia dekatkan pada Halilintar. Sosok berambut hitam pendek itu lantas menyesot mundur, punggungnya menyentuh dinding— _persetan kenapa dia duduk di dekat dinding_ —sehingga tidak ada akses keluar.

"Kumohon, Fang, singkirkan balon itu!"

"Hm~? Seorang Halilintar yang terkenal dengan sikapnya sedingin es ternyata phobia balon?" senyum mengejek menghiasi wajah Fang.

Sosok yang didesaknya kini mendecih kesal, "jauhkan balon itu! Aku akan lakukan apapun!"

Nada memohon Halilintar memasuki gendang telinganya, mengirim sinyal suara ke dalam otaknya. Sebuah senyum kemenangan tercipta dalam parasnya. "Cium pipiku setiap kali aku dekatkan balon ini ke wajahmu."

"Apa—!?" sukses Halilintar melongo. Imajiner petir menyambar adalah _background_ yang pas untuk kondisinya kini. "Kau gila, Fang?!"

"Tidak, cuman sudah berapa lama kita _berhubungan_ tapi kau tak pernah menciumku?"

 _Blush_.

Warna merah mulai memenuhi pipi Halilintar. Pertanyaan pemuda itu sungguh di luar atensinya, pasalnya, Fang tidak pernah menunjukkannya secara gamblang. Ingin menyerukan penolakan atas permintaan Fang, namun balon merah itu kembali didekatkan pada wajahnya. Membuat bulir keringat menuruni pelipisnya.

 _Tidak ada pilihan lain_. Dengan cepat Halilintar menempelkan bibir marunnya tepat di pipi kanan Fang. Ia membuang wajahnya ke samping, menyembunyikan rona merah. Di lain pihak, senyum kemenangan sudah berkibar di paras Fang.

Kembali Fang mendekatkan balon itu ke wajah Halilintar, dan kembali disambut dengan ciuman sekilas dari Halilintar. Berlangsung selama beberapa menit.

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **[1]** Koko

Koko di sini tuh bukan cokelat, ya, tapi panggilan kakak laki-laki. Pasti tahu orang keturunan Cina—yang katanya sekarang kudu disebut Tiongkok? Nah, anggap saja Fang dan Ying adalah kakak-adik berketurunan Tiongkok murni. #emangcanonnyabegitu

.

 **GUE BIKIN APAAN NJIR—!**

 **Kali pertamanya membuat Fang jadi seme ahahahaha sumpah ide nista kenapa keluar di hari terakhir subtema humor/parody coba :"D Senengnya lagi, akhirnya Halilintar jadi uke wkwkwkwkw— #kenatabok  
**

 **Thanks for reading, anyway! ^^**


End file.
